PARTE DE LA FAMILIA
by Alym
Summary: Es un fic violento. Uno de los gemelos abusa de Harry el día de su compromiso con Ginny.DOS capítulos nuevos, reviews please :)
1. Default Chapter

Este fic contiene flash, y es sumamente violento. Si no te gusta este tipo de fic, NO LO LEAS, no quiero reproches después.  
  
PARTE DE LA FAMILIA  
  
Durante la última visita a Homesgae, Harry y Ginny habían anunciado a sus hermanos y amigos, que eran novios.  
  
Todos lo habían celebrado, tomando en la taberna de ... Y terminando en el cuarto común .  
  
Las chicas se retiraron besando tiernamente a sus novios, cuando empezaron a sentirse algo mareadas por las cervezas de mantequilla, y los chicos siguieron celebrando hasta que no quedó nadie más en el salón más que ellos.  
  
Ron y Harry quedaron dormidos sobre los sillones, mientras los gemelos seguían bromeando .  
  
"Vamos Fred, , ¡ hip¡. ya es tarrrrde., yo llevo a Ro.nikis a su cuarto.y tú.tú llevas a Haaaarry." George,se dirigía tambaleante a su gemelo mientras tomaba a su hermano menor y con dificultad lo subía por las escaleras, desapareciendo en donde se encontraban los cuartos de los varones.  
  
Fred no enfocaba muy bien al muchacho recostado boca arriba sobre el sillón, simplemente empezó a limpiarse la boca con una manga de su capa y a humedecer sus labios, acercándose para levantar al muchacho. Con torpeza, empezó a levantarlo, haciendo que el cuello de Harry quedara cerca de su rostro. Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a olerlo y a besarlo en el cuello.  
  
Lo devolvió al sillón y se le quedó viendo tontamente, aprovechando su estado empezó a quitarle la capa, sonriendo le desabrochó la camisa y empezó a besarlo y a acariciarlo., dándole vuelta empezó a recostarse sobre él y a lamer su nuca con pasión. Harry en su inconciencia gemía el nombre de Ginny muy suavemente. Fred ya le había abierto sus pantalones y con su mano empezaba a acariciar entre los muslos del inconciente, rudamente.  
  
Harry al sentir la presión aumentando sobre el y entre sus piernas, abrió levemente los ojos y vió asustado que estaba presionado sobre un sillón largo del cuarto común y a alguien sobre él. No sabía si lo que sentía y veía era su imaginación o era realidad.  
  
¡Qué haces?! Trató de zafarse pero el peso era demasiado.  
  
"Mmm, que crees.eres delicioso.." Le respondió una voz en su espalda, mientras con fuerza le terminaba de quitar la ropa interior, y mordía la espalda y uno de los glúteos.  
  
Harry abrió más sus ojos al reconocer la voz de uno de los gemelos.  
  
Sin más Fred se introdujo en el muchacho debajo de él, en una forma brusca, lenta y errática debido al efecto del alcohol.  
  
¡Arggghhh.ahh.noo! Su boca fue tapada rápidamente por una mano. El sopor de la borrachea fue despejada por el dolor, y el miedo. Estaba siendo violado en Howgart, su hogar, en el cuarto común de la casa a la que pertenecía, por un amigo, por el hermano de la que era su novia. No solo eso, era un miembro de la familia Weasley, uno de los que lo habían tomado como parte de su familia, casi como un hijo. No podía procesar todo eso, solo deseaba que terminara pronto, y sin más se desmayó.  
  
Al despertar estaba solo, y ya empezaba a salir el sol, colándose por las ventanas. Sus ropas fuera de lugar y un dolor agudo en la parte baja del cuerpo le recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se levantó con dificultad, agarrándose de los brazos de los sillones y de la escalera, subió a las regaderas donde se encuclilló bajo el choro de agua tibia, se abrazó y lloró.  
  
¿Quieren que el gemelo se recuerde de lo que hizo o no? Jajaja. Necesito reviews-. Bay. 


	2. capitulo II

Capítulo II PARTE DE LA FAMILA  
  
¿Cuál de los gemelos había sido, o serían los dos? Eso lo asustaba más. No recordar nada después del beso de despedidad de Ginny. ¿Qué le diría a todos? ¿A quién se lo podía decir? .  
  
Después de curar las marcas de dedos en sus brazos, y hombros. Harry enrollaba la toalla sobre su cadera, cuando entró Neville.  
  
"Te levantáste temprano, no Harry?"  
  
"Er. sí. no podía dormir.".Se sentía expuesto ante la mirada inocente de Neville. Trató de disimular su malestar dándole la espalda inclinándose un poco para tomar otra toalla y secarse el pelo, escondiendo su rostro.  
  
"¡Iuughh!.Harry. ¿Quién te hizo ese tatuaje en tu espalda? Le preguntó con repulsión por lo que veía.  
  
"Mmm, de qué hablas, yo no. Sintió un temblor cuando sintió con la punta de sus dedos unas líneas en la base de su espalda. Corrió a verse en un espejo.Se horrorizó al ver que en donde terminaba su espalda había una pequeña W roja aún, literalmente escarbada en su piel. No la había sentido, por supuesto que todo su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente de la cintura para abajo. Además estaba en un lugar poco visible para darse cuenta.  
  
Neville se le acercaba con una mirada extraña fija en esa marca y viéndolo a través del espejo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta cubriéndola con la toalla.  
  
El muchacho paró subitamente. "Lo lamento solo me preguntaba quién te hizo ese trabajo. Se te ve fatal,deberías pedir tu dinero, de vuelta"  
  
"¡Neville, júrame que no le dirás a nadie de esto! ¿Está bien?"  
  
Pero.¿Pero porqué.no te lo hiciste voluntariamente?  
  
Harry se quedó estático. "Yo..er.¡Júramelo!"  
  
"Está bien. No te preocupes, pero será difícil ocultarlo. Compartimos el mismo cuarto recuerdas?"  
  
"Sí, no te preocupes, solo guárdame el secreto."  
  
Después de vestirse rápidamente salió de la habitación, no sabía como encarar a Ron o a cualquiera. Estaba confundido, y no sabía qué hacer.  
  
Cuando estaba por cruzar el retrato de la señora Gorda, sintió un brazo que lo halaba a una de las esquinas ocultas de la sala.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Toda la sangre de su cara se drenó completamente al ver la cara de uno de los gemelos casi pegada a la suya.  
  
"Harry, lo siento no sabía lo que hacía!  
  
¡Suéltame, eres el hermano de mi novia, de mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así!?  
  
"Harry. yo no lo sé. es que siempre me has atraído Harry, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, eso me dio valor para demostrarte todo lo que te amo!  
  
¿Amor! ¡A eso le llamas amor, estás loco! Empezó a salir, cuando nuevamente tembló al ser sujetado por un brazo.  
  
No le dirás a nadie verdad? Su rostro estaba llena de angustia.  
  
Claro que lo haré! Fred cambió su rostro a uno lleno de rabia y retorció el brazo de Harry hasta toparlo contra la pared. ¡Auhhch!.  
  
¡No, te , atrevas! No dirás ni una sola palabra. Le dijo apretando más el brazo de su víctima.  
  
"Yo te amo Harry, ahora eres mío solo mío, no quiero lastimarte"De repente soltó el brazo para abrazarlo totalmente y empezó a mecer a Harry como si fuera un niño lastimado.  
  
¡Maldito! , por eso me marcaste como al ganado? Le respondió tratando de soltarse del abrazo.  
  
Si le dices a alguien me mato, me entiendes y será tu culpa. Mamá nunca te lo perdonará" Le dio un beso apasionado, que no tuvo respuesta y se marchó.  
  
Harry estaba muy asustado y enojado,no podía quitársele de la cabeza que ni siquiera sabía cuál de los gemelos había sido. Su voz no era normal, era la de una persona trastornada.  
  
Ese día no tomó su desayuno, tan solo al pensar que al bajar se encontraría con todos los Weasley, sentía náuseas.  
  
A la primera clase llegó justo detrás del profesor, evitando hablar con Ron y se sentó lejos de él, ya que su lugar habitual lo ocupaba la ahora novia Hermione. Al salir sólo les dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca.  
  
No fue sino hasta el final del día que se vió acorralado sin ninguna excusa más que su tarea y ésta habitualmente la hacía junto con su novia y sus mejores amigos.La tensión en su cara era evidente, se sentía a punto de vomitar, al sentir la cercanía de tantos, a la vez.  
  
-"Te ves mal, amigo. Creo que el beber te hace daño", le dijo Ron y Harry palideció."Todo el día te he visto pálido y tenso, como si te persiguieran.".  
  
"Sí, creo que nunca más en la vida volveré a beber." "Eh, Ron, me preguntaba.tú recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?." Inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver el rostro sorprendido de todo el grupo.  
  
"Bueno Harry, luego que te quedaste dormido sobre el sofá, porque tu cama estaba sin tocar al siguiente día, jugamos un poco con mis hermanos a Snap explosivo, y luego.creo que me quedé dormido también, porque George, me estaba cargando hasta mi cama y, creo que él ya no llegó a su cuarto porque amanecimos en la misma cama, con ropa y zapatos."  
  
Ginny lo veía con ojos preocupados. ¿Harry, quieres que vayamos a caminar para que te despejes un poco?  
  
"Lo lamento Ginny, podríamos hablar mañana?. No me siento con ánimos, creo que es mejor que vaya a la cama a dormir" Obligándose le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios y la dejó.  
  
Ron agregó. "Sí Ginny, aunque mañana no tendrá mucho ánimo tampoco, porque tenemos práctica de Quidditch.  
  
La práctica ¡Diablos!, pensó -Se me había olvidado. Tendré que volver a los gemelos otra vez.  
  
continuará 


	3. capitulo III

Este fic tiene violencia. Tiene slash  
  
Me he decidido a continuar esta historia a toda costa.Ya la tengo casi completa, simplemente me falta el final (Claro, lo más importante) Así que si no te gusta, ya no lo sigas leyendo y ya. Son bienvenidos los reviews positivos. Ya la advertencia está dada desde antes así que si no es de tu agrado pues ni siquiera lo menciones.Al fin que hay fics para todos los gustos.Si alguien es valiente...podría ayudarme y ser mi beta? Se lo agradecería mucho.  
  
Capítulo III  
  
Durante la práctica los gemelos lo trataron como si nada hubiera pasado, haciéndolo temblar cuando uno de los dos se aproximó demasiado a él. Cosa que a ellos no les parecía importar, ya que lo hacían cada vez que podían . El resto del nuevo equipo ahora integrado por solo estudiantes de cuarto y sexto curso, a excepción de los gemelos y Harry que iban en el séptimo curso, estaban cuchicheando tras de él y riéndose tontamente como las chicas cuando estaban en grupo. El ser el nuevo capitán, parecía no tener importancia , ni efecto sobre sus nuevos compañeros.  
  
Solo después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que uno de los dos gemelos le había puesto un letrero que decía "Me gustan los chicos rudos". Así que Harry, luego de haberles gritado sus posiciones y haberles hecho realizar las maniobras más agotadoras para cada puesto se tranquilizó.  
  
Fue una de las práctica más duras que recordaba desde que su antiguo capitán,se hubiera graduado. Trató de calmarse y poner espacio de por medio en lo que quedó de la práctica.  
  
Al finalizar, se quedó un poco más para despejar sus pensamientos sobrevolando en grandes círculos el campo hasta que no vió a nadie más por un buen rato.  
  
El agua corría deliciosa por su espalda, relajando aún más su cuerpo después del ejercicio. Se había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie en el lugar antes de desnudarse rápidamente y meterse en las duchas. Simplemente el sentir el calor del agua y el sonido constante del agua cayendo hacía que se olvidara de todos los problemas que se le habían literalmente echado encima. No había puesto atención a una sombra que se movía arrastrando los pies desde la puerta cargando una gran cantidad de equipo de quiditch de la escuela.  
  
Al escuchar un montón de lo que parecían escobas golpeándose entre sí al caer al suelo de una bodega, se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado. Sin pensarlo más tomó una toalla la cual enrolló en su cintura y su varita. Esperó a que la figura llegara a la luz para asegurarse de acertar con un hechizo fulminante si era necesario.  
  
"Hola, Harry" Aún jadeando por el esfuerzo levantó débilmente una mano para saludar."Todavía por aquí?" Le sonreía esperando la respuesta mientras se sentaba y empezaba a sacarse los zapatos y calcetines.  
  
"Q.qué ...haces?" le preguntó Harry con nerviosismo evidente en su voz.  
  
"No ves, voy a tomar una ducha antes de regresar a la torre" Su camisa ya se encontraba sobre la banca y empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.  
  
Harry estaba estático, sabía que empuñaba su varita fuertemente, pero su mente estaba siguiendo únicamente los movimientos del otro  
  
El joven se le quedó viendo por un momento con preocupación. "Oye, lamento lo que te hice, pero no lo pude evitar fue tan divertido que...  
  
. "Bastardo, me las pagarás". Gritó expeliarmus, e inmediatamente el otro muchacho fue tirado a la pared posterior.  
  
El pelirrojo, se levantó molesto no se había lastimado tanto con el golpe. ."Vamos Harry, , la broma del cartel, no es para tanto."  
  
Harry aún sostenía su varita aunque sus manos temblaban, al darse cuenta que se había apresurado a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Talvez este no era quien lo había dañado hacía unas noches.  
  
El golpeado se levantó y extendió una mano hacia el menor. "Creo que me lo merecía...lo lamento... ¿amigos?"  
  
Aún dudando le estrechó la mano, y le sonrió forzadamente, "Claro." Y soltándole la mano rapidamente se dirigió a una banca lejana para vestirse, mientras el otro entraba a la regadera sin más preámbulos.  
  
Continuará.... 


	4. Capítulo IV

Gracias , Muchas gracias. El último review y que me hayan puesto en sus favoritos me animó a seguir escribiendo creo que se los debo espero no decepcionarlos  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
La respiración de Harry era entrecortada. Sin siquiera secarse apropiadamente se había puesto su ropa como pudo y salió corriendo de los vestidores. Cuando llegó a la sala común estaba temblando. En quién demonios confiar y en quien no?  
  
Se dirigió a su cuarto y sin más se quitó la camisa que tenía empapada, para luego buscar entre su baúl una camisa nueva. Dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de Ron que entraba y se había fijado en la horrible W de su espalda., que se veía perfectamente al estar agachado.  
  
Diablos Harry, no creí que quisieras tanto a Ginny como para hacerte un tatuaje!  
  
Harry veía el disgusto en la cara de su amigo.  
  
Ron, no sabía que estabas aquí!  
  
Acabo de llegar,he. sabes Harry yo que tú no se lo enseñaría a Ginny podrías asustarla, es realmente horrible, no te duele?  
  
Que si le dolía?! No tanto como lo que le había hecho su hermano, pero no podía decirle nada, se sentía tan avergonzado y sucio. No quería perder su amistad.  
  
Er. No, está bien, no se lo enseñaré a nadie.Vamos a cenar no? ya es hora.  
  
Claro! Ron se dirigió hacia la puerta y Harry le siguió; rápidamente los dos se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto con todos sus compañeros.  
  
Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en comer y en sonreír a lo que le decían sus amigos. Evitaba ver a los gemelos sentados un poco más lejos de ellos y temblaba cuando escuchaba la voz de alguno. Al poco tiempo dejó de comer y se retiró rápidamente antes de que alguien lo detuviera, pero Ginny le habló antes de poder irse Harry quieres salir a caminar  
  
Durante toda la semana no hubo ningún incidente pero evitaba hablar con su novia, el besarla lo hacía sentirse mal y ella lo sentía.  
  
Ginny sentía como Harry tenía miedo al sentir su boca en él. Cuando lo abrazaba temblaba, y se trataba de zafar de sus brazos suavemente tratando de hacerlo sin lastimarla, sin embargo ella lo sabía y le dolía.  
  
Harry que pasa_ Me has estado evitando desde que anunciamos que somos novios a todos nuestros amigos?, ya no me buscas, no me abrazas, acaso ... te has arrepentido y ya no quieres verme? La chica lo veía con temor.  
  
Ginny yo no sé que decirte, creo que sería mejor que sigamos siendo amigos, no eres tú soy yo ... perdóname  
  
Amigos? Solo amigos? Ginny tenía los ojos llorosos y veía a lo lejos tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho el amor de su vida.  
  
Lo siento Ginny no soy el hombre que te mereces Con esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a refugiarse a la torre de astronomía donde desahogó su impotencia hasta caer dormido. Cuando despertó ya era casi la hora de que todos estuvieran en su respectivo cuarto y se encaminó rapidamente a la torre con sus compañeros de griffindor. Estaba cruzando la sala cuando unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron sobre el sillón, ya tan familiar.  
  
Un beso en la nuca lo sorprendió.  
  
Quítate, quítate de encima!  
  
Un hechizo susurrado lo despojó de su ropa, mientras seguía forcejeando.  
  
No, no, no! Repetía cada vez más fuerte.Luchaba por soltarse cuando repentinamente sintió una lengua lamiendo su cadera, la cicatriz en foma de W y sin darse cuenta gimió de placer y una corriente de repentina pasión recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
  
El chico que lo sujetaba, ya no tuvo que luchar por que sus caricias fueran correspondidas con la misma pasión. Harry se le estaba entregando completamente. Cuando el pelirrojo penetró al chico sus gritos eran para suplicarle más a su amante.  
  
Así los encontraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.  
  
Harry palideció.Lo que sea que se había apoderado de él se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente ante la súbita aparición de sus amigos. Estaba jadeando, su cuerpo lleno de sudor bajo uno de los gemelos.  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que no había sido voluntario había sido como si algo como el imperius se apoderara de él y tuviera que responder pero a este mandato no se podía resistir.  
  
Ginny salió llorando del cuarto, mientras Hermione se quedó sin habla y no podía moverse de su lugar.  
  
Ron, Hermione, no es lo que parece. Se dio cuenta de su desnudez y que el pelirrojo estaba vistiéndose a toda velocidad. Levantó su capa y se la puso para cubrir algo su cuerpo.  
  
Ron estaba furioso "Así que por eso estabas evitando a Ginny, para engañarlo con nuestro propio hermano?"  
  
No! El me obligó! Había levantado un dedo acusador en dirección al gemelo que en ese instante cruzó sus hombros y le hizo además de desprecio a sus palabras.  
  
No hay por qué mentir más Harry, ahora todos lo saben. Digo el chico sin verlo mientras abrochaba su túnica. Obviamente lo estabas disfrutando. Ellos lo escucharon todo.  
  
No mientas! Le gritó Harry  
  
"Ya basta Harry, nunca te creí capaz, pero obviamente nos has engañado a todos" Se le enfrentó Ron  
  
"No! Ron, él me violó, yo no quería, él me hechizó, no lo sé alguna pócima, no lo sé " No sabía que más decir, para convercerlos.  
  
"Violarte Harry?" La voz detrás de él sonaba llena de incredulidad. " Mejor dí la verdad, dí que te gusta estar con los chicos y que yo , se los puedo asegurar, fuí el primero" Dijo el gemelo sin emoción en su voz.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos por lo que escuchaba. " Debes estar loco!" No sabía que le había impactado más si ser acusado de ser un cualquiera o de que le gustaban los chicos.  
  
"Ya basta!" Gritó Ron enfurecido, "No permitiré que hagas más daño a mi familia. Pensé que eramos importantes para ti, pero obviamente no te importamos nada "  
  
"No solo juegas con los sentimientos de mi hermana, sino que la engañas con mi propio hermano en la escuela sin importarte quien te viera. Y ahora que te descubrimos lo quieres acusar de algo tan horrible cuando está claro quien miente."  
  
"Por favor Ron, Hermione, créanme!" Les suplicó  
  
"No me hables más, no te atrevas a volverme a hablar, y si intentas acusar a mi hermano Mione y yo seremos sus testigos para defenderlo. "  
  
Harry veía a Hermione quien no se atrevía a verlo simplemente sollozaba a todo, sin parar.  
  
Ron jaló a su novia para salir del cuarto. Harry se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar cubriéndose con sus piernas el pecho.  
  
Solo quedó el chico mayor que lo veía con una sonrisa y le acariciaba el cabello. "Parece que ahora solo me tienes a mí , amor."  
  
"Déjame si me tocas de nuevo le contaré a todos lo que me has hecho." Le dijo Harry tratando de controlar su ira.  
  
"Y quien te creería?, te aseguro que para mañana nadie tendrá duda de quien eres." Le respondió con total tranquilidad.  
  
"Y se puede saber que soy?"  
  
"Pues si lo quieres escuchar no eres nada más que un cualquiera que se acuesta con el que se le ponga enfrente."  
  
Harry se había quedado helado, la mirada que le dirigía el gemelo era vacía de todo sentimiento de culpa y se veía que creía lo que decía.  
  
Bien que les pareció por favor reviews, y diganme que les pareció. Continuará .... 


	5. Capitulo V

Capítulo 5  
  
No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando se levantó Ron ya no estaba y todo el día trató de hablarle, sin ningun éxito. Al finalizar el día no había logrado que le escuchara. Decidió tomar una ducha y tratar de hablarle cuando estuviera en el dormitorio.  
  
Neville y Seamus entraron también y tranquilamente se desvistieron y encendieron las duchas cada uno a la par de él. Esto lo puso nervioso y rápidamente tomó una toalla y secó su cuerpo. En medio de su nerviosismo atinó a ver los ojos de Seamus que no se separaban de su cuerpo.  
  
Seamus! Algun problema?  
  
Seamus enarcó una ceja seductoramente y mostró una leve sonrisa. " Para nada Harry, por lo que veo todo está en perfecto orden."  
  
Harry se sonrojó y volteó para empezar a vestirse.  
  
Neville sin ninguna preocupación terminaba su ducha y empezaba a hacer su camino a las bancas.  
  
Harry desnudo aún sintió una mano acariciando su nuca y hombros y la otra sujetando su cadera.Seamus se había acercado a su espalda y empezaba a besarlo. El ojiverde se enfureció y trató de darle un puñetazo que fue desviado por los rápidos reflejos de su compañero, pero fue estrellado contra la pared. Seamus lo devoraba en su manzana de adán, y sus manos lo sostenían contra la pared mientras tocaba sus pezones.  
  
Seamus déjame maldito me las pagarás si no me dejas!  
  
En los forcejeos, Harry le logró dar un golpe a Seamus que lo dejó de rodillas, pero cuando Harry se descuidó y dio un giro sintió la boca de Seamus que se pegaba a la marca de Weasley, y un súbito estremecimiento hizo que volteara inmediatamente. Se quedó paralizado al notar a Seamus parado a escazos centímetros de él, tomándolo por la cintura y él sintiendo una poderosa sensación de lujuria.  
  
Neville se quedó totalmente shockeado ante lo que sus inocentes ojos veían. Sus dos compañeros de cuarto enfrascados en una batalla por la dominación del otro en un beso solo visto por él en las más apasionadas películas. Cuando la situación empezaba a salirse de control, como cuando ambos chicos empezaron a despojarse de las pequeñas toallas que los cubrían, Neville decidió que era tiempo de marcharse, sin decir una sola palabra. Aunque hubiese querido no le habría sido posible encadenar nada coherente estaba demasiado alterado para saber que decír.  
  
Cuando Seamus lo dejó, Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza, recordaba todo lo sucedido, pero no sabía lo que lo había impulsado a actuar de esa manera tan descabellada.  
  
Seamus parecía haberlo disfrutado mucho y fue vergonzoso para Harry cuando el chico le dio un beso de buenas noches fuera de lo común frente a sus compañeros. Eso produjo que Ron estuviera furioso y se negó a hablar con Harry limitándose a escuchar a Dean quién no perdió tiempo en preguntarle a Seamus que era lo que sucedía. Harrry se cubrió con las cortinas de su cama pero no pudo evitar que Seamus contara para su horror, con detalles lo que había pasado entre ellos esa misma noche en el baño.  
  
En el desayuno todos en la mesa de Griffindorf parecían comentar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Dean y Seamus se habían encargado de decirlo a todo el que quisiera escuchar y habían arrastrado a Neville pidiendo que atestiguara si Seamus mentía o no. Neville se vió forzado a decir la verdad de lo que vió, Nadie más se enteró aparte de la casa del león y todos acordaron guardar el gran secreto para beneficio de su propia casa.  
  
Ese día al igual que el anterior ni Ron ni Hermione le hablaron, pero a diferencia del dia anterior se vió rodeado de muchos varones de su casa sobre todo del último año que le hacían conversación en doble sentido o se le proponían descaradamente.  
  
Esa noche en la sala común de su casa el rumor continuaba. No tenía lugar a donde escapar.No quería estar allí pero no tenía opción aparte de ir a su cuarto y no quería estar solo totalmente expuesto a cualquier chico loco que quisiera acorralarlo. No podía ir a ningún otro sitio a excepción de donde Hagrid y este había salido de misión un mes antes.  
  
"Guau! Harry eres en verdad tan salvaje como me contó Fred. Se le escuchó decir a uno de los chicos.  
  
Cuando se disponía a huir sintió como Fred le ponía uno de sus brazos en sus hombros para evitar que se fuera.  
  
"Amigos, amigos, cualquier cosa que quieran con mi Harry lo tratarán conmigo primero. "  
  
Harry se levantó hecho una fiera y no pudo evitar amenazar a Fred de acusarlo de lo que había pasado con Seamus, había sido premeditado.  
  
Fred no se inmutó por la acusación y siguió secreteándose con el grupo más cercano que lo escuchaba con admiración e interés desmedido.  
  
El ojiverde no soportó más y le propinó un golpe a Seamus. "No sé lo que pasó anoche pero quiero que aclares que no soy un cualquiera y que no me vendo, me entiendes!" Lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de su capa cuando otros lo separaron.  
  
"Claro que lo eres, y pagué 5 galeones para estar contigo." Le digo a los ojos.  
  
Esto era demasiado, Harry estaba totalmente humillado y sin saber que más hacer salió corriendo del salón común, hacia su cuarto.  
  
George simplemente veía a Harry como disculpándose cada vez que lo veía y extrañamenre no se atrevía a interferir con lo que hacía o decía su hermano.  
  
Esa misma noche Harry recordaba las palabras de Fred, definitivamente lo que había sucedido era obra suya para quitarle credibilidad, eso realmente no le importaba tanto como que realmente quisieran propasarse cada vez que podían.  
  
Estaba al borde del colapso, no sabía que pensar de sí mismo. Talvez en lo profundo de su ser él los había provocado, talvez si le gustaban los chicos, no trataría de hablar con Ron más. Le bastaba con la cara de asco con que lo veía ahora para alejarse de él. Le dolía mucho su desprecio. Y con esos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
. 


	6. Capítulo VI

Gracias a todos. Por la larga espera en mi otro fic(haciendo mis cuentas casi son quince días sin subir un capitulo) Les doy en compensación dos capitulos de este fic. Este fic es pequeño y pronto terminará solo faltan dos capitulos más (estoy feliz). Así que disfrútenlo y aquí les agradezco a quienes tuvieron la gentileza de dejarme sus criticas de los capitulos anteriores, besos a todos,  
  
Arwen 11 Muchas gracias linda tus dibujos son preciosos y todos deberían conocerlos. TERRY MAXWEL espero que estos capitulos te gusten. Natalia espero que estos dos capitulos llenen tus expectativas Aura 4 gracias por tus halagos, espero que todos queden contentos con lo que leen como lo estoy yo.  
  
Capitulo seis  
  
Soñaba con Ginny. Los besos subían de intensidad, hasta ser mordidas apasionadas que le hacías jadear. De repente sintió un bulto detrás de su espalda, mientras una mano lo acariciaba en su entrepierna.  
  
Al sentir otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, desperto no era un sueño alguien se había metido a su cama sin saberlo en medio de la noche y empezó a luchar para librarse.  
  
Oh Harry! Eres tan hermoso! La mano iba nuevamente a su entrepierna.  
  
No! Suéltame no...ahhhhh....no!  
  
Todos en la habitación escuchaban los forcejeos pero creyeron que era parte del juego. Habían escuchado los sensuales jadeos anteriormente. Ya varios comentarios habían sido hechos de que a Harry le gustaba negarse primero para luego ser totalmente una fiera durante el sexo, y con las experiencias pasadas ninguno tenía la menor duda de que estos rumores eran ciertos.  
  
Seamus era el único excitado en la habitación, ya que Neville trataban de cubrir sus oídos y Ron estaba tratando de no levantarse y darle un buen golpe a ambos chicos , aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por que Harry estuviera bien. Se preguntaba como alguien a quien crees conocer cambiara tanto de un día para otro. Harry se había convertido prácticamente en la perra de la casa y todos en ella trataban de seducirlo y llevarlo a su cama. No sabía que hacer estaba muy confundido.  
  
Las súplicas no cesaban.  
  
"Dios! Por favor, No! Te lo suplico!" Se escuchaba la angustiada voz de Harry y los forcejeos por mantenerlo en la cama.  
  
"Ayúdenme por favor, Neville, Ron!"  
  
Ron no soportó más. Se levantó de la cama y encendió las antorchas con un rápido "Lumos!"  
  
Se dirigió a la cama contigua y corrió las cortinas. "Harry? Estas bien?"  
  
Harry estaba en la orilla de la cama, sujeto por su pecho en un abrazo por Dean Thomas, quien lo soltó al encenderse la luz.  
  
Se tapó rápidamente con una sábana, al notar que los ojos de Ron notaban su desnudez. Estaba pálido y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"DEAN! "Gritó Ron."Qué demonios crees que haces, no te das cuenta de cómo está Harry?!"  
  
Dean se levantó solo vistiendo unos boxers y una fina cadena que brilló cuando la luz de las antorchas la iluminó.  
  
De repente el rostro de Harry se transformó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y no apartaba su mirada del cuello de Dean.  
  
"Vamos Ron, a él le gusta así, ya lo deberías saber, tu hermano nos lo confesó. Además yo que tú no diría nada él es quien nos lo vende!" Dean Estaba furioso por la interrupción del pelirrojo y se las cobraría con indirectas sobre su hermano.  
  
Ron estaba paralizado y su cara hacía juego con su pelo.  
  
Harry como hipnotizado se acercaba más a Dean, soltando la sábana que lo cubría.  
  
"Harry, que haces!" Neville seguía como mudo testigo hasta el momento en que vió a su compañero, pasando sus brazos sobre Dean y besándolo apasionadamente, siendo totalmente correspondido.  
  
Seamus tomó al estupefacto Ron e hizo señas a Neville de que los siguiera. "!Vamos chicos, ahora que ven que todo era un juego entre ellos, dejemos que los chicos se diviertan sin interrupción!"  
  
"Que dices Ron un juego de ajedrez?" Ron dio un último vistazo lleno de enojo a su amigo y salió con sus otros compañeros, hacia la sala común.  
  
Luego de varios juegos de ajedrez Ron estaba más calmado y todos decidieron regresar a dormir.  
  
Cuando entró vió a Dean dormido en su propia cama y las cortinas de la de Harry cerradas, por lo que decidió ir antes al baño y tomar un poco de agua para refrescarse antes de dormir, pero lo que encontró lo dejó más alterado.  
  
Harry se encontraba acurrucado en la esquina de las regaderas, sollozando  
  
Al sentir la puerta abrir, Harry se abrazó a sí mismo y trató de esconderse más en la esquina.Ya no podía huir,estaba claro ahora para él que en ningún lugar estaría a salvo.  
  
Ron sentía su sangre hervir. ¡Ya Harry, deja la actuación! Le gritó Ron.  
  
Harry no respondió, solo se mecía más.  
  
Ron furioso lo dejó cerrando la puerta fuertemente y se acostó. Sus compañeros se asustaron pero no dijeron nada. Era mejor dejarlo por la paz hasta mañana, pero Ron no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas esperando que Harry regresara a su cama. "Esto es demasiado! No puedo dejarlo allí! "Dijo para sí mismo  
  
El chico dorado no se había movido un centímetro de donde estaba, aún sollozando con los ojos fijos en la distancia. A Ron se le evaporó toda la cólera y sintió pena por su amigo. Haciendo gala de una paciencia inusual, logró convencer a Harry de que no le haría daño y después de ponerle un pijama limpio lo llevó a su cama. Antes de acostarlo cambió las sábanas por medio de un hechizo. Estuvo un rato consolándolo hasta que sintió que su amigo se quedaba dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry no quería levantarse, se podían escuchar los sollozos que trataba de ocultar en la almohada. Estaba quebrado. Pasó prácticamente todo el día en cama como letárgico. Le hablaban y él no respondía solo veía a un punto lejano y si lo tocaban no ponía mucha resistencia, simplemente se encogía de miedo.  
  
Ron estaba más que furioso. Lo primero que había hecho ese día había sido reclamarle a Dean que le había hecho a su amigo para dejarlo en ese estado.  
  
Dean le respondió sonriendo. " Dirás que no hicimos, nunca creí que un hombre se prestara para hacer todo lo que él hizo para mí. Tu hermano lo entrenó bien, es delicioso." Con su mirada se comía a Harry.  
  
Y se ganó un ojo morado y unos cuantos golpes más, por lo que pasó ese domingo en la enfermería.  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
